MY Dream High
by Akira Chikara
Summary: Carlynda and Jake sneak out of their houses in the middle of the night and fly to Seoul, Korea. This is where they make new friends and make the journey down the road to fame. Do they have what it takes? Well, read and find out.
1. Forward

**Me: I do not own Dream High, sadly. **

Forward

Character Descriptions:

Name: Carlynda

Personality: Caring, observant, and quite but when you get to know her she's actually really loud and random.

Looks:  search?um=1&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=622&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=American+teenage+girls+with+blue+eyes&oq=American+teenage+girls+with+blue+eyes&gs_l=img.3...234630.234630.0.235..0..0.0...0.0...1c.1. .b5VXROcptKk#imgrc=hM56ucH5lrqoNM%3A%3BjqduWV2vyMd0lM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Forig%252F48% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Ffun%252Fwhat-is-beautiful-to-you%252Fquestion-3602939%252Fcomment-106128019%252F%3B1000%3B1500

Name: Jake

Personality: Tough, cool, he acts like a typical bad boy aside from always protecting and being with Carlynda.

Looks:  . /c6a88aba6b2467a3b9bd36975abc 0768/tumblr_mgon82gJ4J1rahn3no4_ 

(Carlynda's POV)

I flopped down on the ground and leant back against the wall. I looked up at Jake who was still dancing. "You should stop. You're gonna end up passing out due to strenuous exercise." Ignoring me he stepped over to the radio and turned the volume up louder. "Whatever, go ahead and ignore me. I'm going home to sleep. *Jal ga!" I grabbed my book bag off the floor and ran out of Jake's garage where we had been practicing. When I see the house coming up I slow down to a walk. I step inside the house and tiptoe my way to my room. You see my mother doesn't like Jake and she hates that all I ever do is hang out with him. She also has a problem with my obsession with kpop and my love for dancing. So, we've been avoiding each other ever since I started dancing with Jake at his garage.

Successfully making it to my room I shut and lock my door and then throw my book bag on the ground and curl up on my bed. I wake up to someone roughly shaking me trying to wake me up. I kick the person and smirk when I hear them groan in pain. I sit up and look over the edge of my bed to see Jake curled up in a ball. Looking up he sees that I'm awake and he jumps up and pulls me out of bed. "Come on, I already have all your stuff packed. *Kaja! Kaja!" Swatting his hand away I stand up and stretch before turning to him. "What are you talking about Jake?" He smiles and holds up two tickets. Taking the tickets from him I see that they're plane tickets….to….Seoul, Korea! I look up at him with a huge smile on my face; he just smiles back at me and grabs my hand. We crawl out the window and make our way to his motorcycle parked a few houses down.

By the time we get to the airport I'm bouncing on my feet. I can't believe it! Seoul, Korea! We quickly make it through security and relax in our seats on the plane. Jake pulls out his ipod and offers me an ear. Smiling I take it and lay with my head on his shoulder as I slowly fall asleep.

*Jal Ga- Bye

*Kaja- Let's go

Jake's Garage:  . 

Jake's House:  . /_1i2cZTAiKm4/TFdQGD2vOpI/AAAAAAAAAC8/VJiXBgnqNXY/s1600/IMG_ 

Carlynda's House:  ol-images/green/uploads/10_10_ 

Carlynda's Room:  . /_THZvhi664zc/TC8-BBzwDiI/AAAAAAAAAxw/pxQkOBo_ 


	2. Part 1

**Me: I do not own Dream High.**

**Carlynda: Me either.**

**Jake: (Listening to music) Huh? Oh, yea. Don't own it either.**

Part 1

I smile and stretch when we get off the plane. I quietly follow Jake since he seems to know the way. As we're walking I notice tons of photographers and someone standing in front of them. When the person turns around I realize it's KIM HYUN JOONG! Repeatedly slapping Jake's arm I whisper-yell at him "That's Kim Hyun Joong! Kim Hyun Joong!" Taking my hands he places them at my side. "Okay woman I get it. You didn't have to hit me so hard." He says this while rubbing his arm. He starts to walk towards the exit, but notices I'm still staring at one of my kpop idols. Sighing he grabs my arm and drags me out of the building. Stretching my arms above my head Jake pulls me back from behind. As I'm about to yell at him a kid slides across the roof of a car and runs off with men in suits chasing after him.

Jake and I look at each other and shrug our shoulders. We make our way to an underground hideout and set our stuff down. "Are we really sleeping here Jake?" Nodding his head he pulls out his iPod offering me an ear. Sitting there side by side while sharing headphones I think about what my mom's doing right now. Is she worried? Is she relieved? Is she calling everyone she knows? Have they realized Jake's missing too? What are they thinking happened? Thinking about all of this I drift off and the realm of dreams draws me in. A little while later I wake up to stars outside and a girl yelling. Sitting up I look around for Jake and notice him watching something from the doorway. Making my way over to him I see the guy who was running earlier holding back a friend of his from a rich looking girl in a red coat.

As she storms out Jake and I move out of her way and I notice she's not wearing any shoes. Soon after the guy who was being chased goes after her carrying his shoes and his feet is nothing but socks. He tries to get her to wear them, but she says "They're really ugly and stink." With that she storms off and he turns around to notice us standing there watching. He looks at us before talking "Our secret, okay? My name's Jinguk." Jake shakes his hand and nods "My name's Jake and this is my friend Carlynda." Smiling Jinguk nods at me before going back inside the hideout. Jake and I settle back down and soon darkness consumes me.

I'm abruptly woken up by someone shaking me. "Come on, we need to find some food or something." Jake says this while grabbing our stuff. Turning to him with a smirk I reply "You didn't really plan this out did you?" Glaring at me he just walks off and I quickly catch up to him. Looking around myself in wonder and taking in all I can of Seoul I nibble on some buns that Jake managed to get for us. As we're walking I notice the girl from earlier and nudge Jake with my elbow and point at her. She adjusts her bag and starts running towards a man only to…..jump and break the side mirror to his car! I look between Jake and the girl with my mouth wide open. Jake just laughs and moves closer to the car to hear what they're saying.

"Go Hye Mi" The girl says the man only looks at her and says "What?" Turning to him she responds again "Miss Cha Mingyu's Daughter." He seems to know what she's talking about because he gets a look of realization on his face. "Go Hye Mi" I whisper. I then nudge Jake and we both stand up as the man and Go Hye Mi walk towards a restaurant. Shrugging our shoulders we continue walking around Seoul and I take a few pictures. "Oh, look its Go Hye Mi." I say pointing at the girl waiting outside a restaurant we saw her go in with that man. I see the man driving a car towards the curb she's waiting at before rapidly with squealing tires drives away with her chasing after him. Jake and I begin to laugh; I mean it is kind of funny when you think about it.

A few days later we're still sleeping at the underground hideout, but we have money for food. As we're eating in our first Korean restaurant I notice Go Hye Mi and a friend of hers eating too. I kick Jake's leg and tilt my head in their direction. We both lean in to listen to their conversation. "You're going to Kirin Art High School?" Jake and I look at each other before he pulls out his phone and researches the school. As we're reading about the school Go Hye Mi stands up and the other girl looks through her wallet for money. We quickly finish eating and pay the bill before heading to a library to read up on the school.

As we're practicing our dance our numbers are called. "No. 1076 Jake and No. 1077 Carlynda." Nodding at each other we walk into the audition room and introduce ourselves. We decided to do a dance cover of Replay by SHINee. I can't help but smile as we're performing. This is something I'd dreamed of for as long as I can remember and my dream is finally getting a chance of becoming reality all thanks to Jake and his spur of the moment impulses. *Kamsahmnida Jake. Kamsahmnida. When we finish Chairman Jeong tells us both of us can't pass. I shake my head and say "If one of us fails, so does the other. We're a package deal. You can't take one without the other." Chairman looks at Jake and asks what he thinks. Without hesitating Jake drapes his arm over my shoulders "Like she said. We're a package deal." Chairman Jeong looks down at the table and then looks up at us. "I'm sorry, but that means both of you fail." I nod my head "Fine." I respond and grab Jake's hand as we leave the room.

We sit and watch the other auditions since we don't have anything else to do. I nudge Jake who was falling asleep and point at the screen where Go Hye Mi and her friend who's name is apparently Yun Baek Hee are singing. Jake and I look at each other in surprise when they announce that her friend was the one who won. Our eyes widen even more when Go Hye Mi kneels in front of Chairman Jeong. "Help me please."

Kamsahmnida-A formal way of saying Thank You


End file.
